This invention relates to an information providing system, an information providing device, an information providing method, an information processing device, an information processing method, and a program providing medium which enable a user to obtain information corresponding to an information input medium having a coded image pattern when it is loaded.
An information providing device for providing various bidirectional information in response to requests provides information desired by a user only when the user operates a pointing device such as a keyboard, a touch panel, a mouse, or a track ball to input a key word of the desired information or information for retrieving the desired information. For example, in the case where the user searches for information concerning Japanese popular music of the 1970s, the user needs to identify and select key words of information which the user wants to obtain, and operate an input device such as the keyboard to input the selected key words such as xe2x80x9cmusicxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9c1970sxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cJapanxe2x80x9d, and xe2x80x9cpopularxe2x80x9d.
Similarly, as the user operates the touch panel to enter available languages, the information providing device changes the information providing from. Attribute information of the user including sex, age, birthplace, personal preference, whether the user is a contractor who made a predetermined contract, etc. is reflected on the provided information only when the user inputs such information.
Conventionally, it is normal that the interface for inputting the attribute information of the user to the information providing device is constituted to determine the priority of input in accordance with the frequency of use of the attributes so as to reduce the trouble in input on the average for a large number of users. For example, in comparison between sex and preference in food such as Japanese, Western, or Chinese, the attribute of sex is at a higher frequency of use except for some special cases. Therefore, it is normal that the attribute of sex can be set more easily while the preference in food can be inputted after a number of operations. The attribute information of the user differs in the priority, depending on the status at that time and the individuals. The attribute information of the user cannot be set in a predetermined manner unless the input screen is changed a number of times every time the attribute information of the user is inputted.
In the case where the user wants to obtain data such as music or an image, it is difficult to obtain the information if the user cannot input a key word or key words associated with the music or the image. For example, even in the case where the user knows the image of a motorcycle of the name xe2x80x9cNRxe2x80x9d which ran the 1985 two-wheel world road racing, 500-cc class, and can recognize the image of the motorcycle itself, the user cannot retrieve the image if he/she does not know the name xe2x80x9cNRxe2x80x9d. Similarly, in the case of music, the user cannot obtain data of a predetermined tune if he/she does not know the name of tune, composer, performer, etc.
Also, in the case where only Japanese is used on the first screen for instructing operation, a user who does not understand Japanese cannot carry out further operation.
Moreover, in the case where the information providing device provides information by means of radio waves or infrared rays, the attribute information of the user is not stored and therefore must be inputted for every use. Furthermore, if a receiving device is small in consideration of the portability, selectable input means such as a switch has less variety and the user is required to carry out more complicated operation in comparison with the case where a keyboard or a touch panel of a stationary device is used.
Thus, in view of the foregoing status of the art, it is an object of the present invention to make it possible to obtain information of user""s demand and attribute and provide information matching the user""s information by simple operation on the user side.
An information providing system according to the present invention includes: an information providing device including image recognition means for recognizing an image pattern obtained by coding predetermined information, information detection means for detecting the image pattern recognized by the image recognition means, thereby detecting the predetermined coded information, information storage means for storing transmission information to be transmitted, information transmission means for transmitting a signal including predetermined transmission information of the transmission information stored in the information storage means, and information output control means for controlling the information transmission means on the basis of the predetermined information detected by the information detection means so as to output the predetermined transmission information of the transmission information stored in the information storage means; an information input medium having information instructing the operation of the information providing device as an image pattern of coded image data; and an information processing device including image input means for inputting the image data of the information input medium, image data transmission means for transmitting the image data inputted by the image input means to the information providing device, signal receiving means for receiving the signal including the predetermined information outputted from the information providing device, and information reproduction means for reproducing the predetermined information on the basis of the signal obtained by reception by the signal receiving means.
An information providing device according to the present invention includes: image recognition means for recognizing an image pattern obtained by coding predetermined information; information detection means for detecting the image pattern recognized by the image recognition means, thereby detecting the predetermined coded information; information storage means for storing transmission information to be transmitted; information transmission means for transmitting a signal including predetermined transmission information of the transmission information stored in the information storage means; and information output control means for controlling the information transmission means on the basis of the predetermined information detected by the information detection means so as to output the predetermined transmission information of the transmission information stored in the information storage means.
An information providing method according to the present invention includes: an image recognition step of recognizing an image pattern obtained by coding predetermined information; an information detection step of detecting the image pattern recognized at the image recognition step, thereby detecting the predetermined coded information; and an information transmission step of reading out predetermined transmission information from information storage means on the basis of the predetermined information detected at the information detection step and transmitting a signal including the predetermined transmission information.
A program providing medium according to the present invention provides a program readable on a computer which executes processing including: an image recognition step of recognizing an image pattern obtained by coding predetermined information; an information detection step of detecting the image pattern recognized at the image recognition step, thereby detecting the predetermined coded information; and an information transmission step of reading out predetermined transmission information from information storage means on the basis of the predetermined information detected at the information detection step and transmitting a signal including the predetermined transmission information.
An information processing device according to the present invention includes: image input means for inputting image data of an information input medium having information instructing the operation of an information providing device as an image pattern of coded image data; image data transmission means for transmitting the image data inputted by the image input means to the information providing device; signal receiving means for receiving a signal including the predetermined information outputted from the information providing device; and information reproduction means for reproducing the predetermined information on the basis of the signal obtained by reception by the signal receiving means.
An information processing method according to the present invention includes: an image input step of inputting image data of an information input medium having information instructing the operation of an information providing device as an image pattern of coded image data; an image data transmission step of transmitting the image data inputted at the image input step to the information providing device; a signal receiving step of receiving a signal including the predetermined information outputted from the information providing device; and an information reproduction step of reproducing the predetermined information on the basis of the signal obtained by reception at the signal receiving step.
A program providing medium according to the present invention provides a program readable on a computer which executes processing including: an image input step of inputting image data of an information input medium having information instructing the operation of an information providing device as an image pattern of coded image data; an image data transmission step of transmitting the image data inputted at the image input step to the information providing device; a signal receiving step of receiving a signal including the predetermined information outputted from the information providing device; and an information reproduction step of reproducing the predetermined information on the basis of the signal obtained by reception at the signal receiving step.